Rust and Stardust
by Blue Eyes Arch Angel
Summary: "Stars, everywhere. So many stars that I could not for the life me understand how the sky could contain them all yet be so black." Peter Watts
1. Starlet

'_But somewhere in a private place she packs her bags for outer space…and push the shift to overdrive, send a signal that she's hanging all her hopes on the stars'_

_*To the Moon and Back by Savage Garden*_

~Starlet Daze, Head Gamemaker~

I've waited nearly long enough for an opportunity such as this. I waited for too long, struggling through a loveless, lifeless seemingly non-existence. Day by day the world around me continue its routine, ignoring me and I ignore them. Even the tidal We have never had much to offer one another. After all, the people that inhabit my so called life waste their time with only what's in front of them. Their eyes only ever perceive the superficial trash of the earth. Frankly I find it disgusting. Meanwhile, my eyes are directed to the sky, the world above the earth. If they were to only look up once in a while they'd see the real wonders. The stars, the planets, the intricate cosmos of the expanding universe we inhabit. Beyond our tiny little world is a space of limitless potential. As they wile away their time, so concerned with themselves I am the one to realise how small we are really. There are forces more powerful than us, more powerful than the capitol or the president. How I've longed to make others realise this, seeing it's only fair that they know the beauty of the world we all share. Yet, I've kept it my little secret for now, locked in tiny glass eye of my telescope.

But now the president himself has given me the grandest of opportunities. Until now I've working as a humble subordinate who can only dream of stars in her head, but for the grand revival of the games I have been specially promoted to head gamemaker. Now the stars in my head can be more than just a dream.

Ha, I have so much planning to do. So much designing to do. If the people of the earth won't look to the skies then I'll bring the skies to them. I'll use this revival to establish my significance in the universe. Even the tributes won't have a reason to complain, since they'll be the ones to really experience the wonder. I'm almost jealous.

Ah well, I can still watch and dream. This will still be better than living alone in endless space.

The rest is rust and stardust as they say.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know this was super short, but you'll be seeing a lot more of Starlet in future so this was kind of a minor introduction just so I could get the story started. The next chapter will probably be longer and have more of her.<strong>

**Anyway, here's the start of my new series. It's set in an alternate universe where the rebellion failed. I'm really excited for this new series; I came up with new district information, including a new district, bringing the total up to 14, so there'll be 28 tributes. If you'd like to submit then I strongly recommend reading the information about the alternate universe on my profile first before submitting. I hope you guys like this series :)**

**Please pm tributes, I will NOT accept them via review**

**Here's the tribute form, which is also available on my profile:**

Name (I really like cool or district related names btw):

Age:

Gender:

Sexual Preference:

District (top 3, if 14 then include original district in brackets or in the history):

Appearance:

Look-a-like (for blog):

Personality (detailed please):

History (detailed please):

Family:

Friends:

Reaped/Volunteer:

Reaction/Reasoning:

Strengths (min 3, max 5):

Weaknesses (min 3, max 5):

Fears (min 2):

Allies (if so how many and with who):

Training Strategy:

Skill shown in training:

Games Strategy:

Weapon of Choice:

Token:

Quote/Song Lyric/Motto representing them:

Thoughts on the Capitol:

Thoughts on the Hunger Games:

Thoughts on the Rebellion:

Thoughts on their District:

Anything I've Missed:


	2. Bring Them The Stars

'_Used to crying, now I'm leaving_

_Thank my old self for believing_

_In a future where I could finally break free_

_Wishing to the stars for so long, but couldn't see'_

_*Izayoi Seeing by JubyPhonic (English cover)*_

* * *

><p><em>~Starlet Daze POV~<em>

The eyes of God in the million stars in the sky are more comforting than these several pairs of cold, glassy eyes that track my movements as I shuffle through the hallways of the president's mansion to his office. I suppose it could be a number of reasons. Jealousy springs to mind instantly. To think how everyone panders with excruciating effort just for the tiniest shred of praise by their almighty leader. It baffles and disgusts me how these people will tear to shreds everything about their being just to be seen, to be remembered as someone significant, but by all drowning themselves in the same wave of make-up and jewels they become a horde of fashionable drones. That's why I only care to dress plainly in t-shirts, jeans and trainers. Unbefitting perhaps of a formal meeting with the president but I'm not about to give up the ideals of my old self now. I can only imagine though that, like myself, our President sees his people to be as insignificant as ants on this tiny little planet the same way I do. Why else would he callously be rid of his supposedly favourite game-maker, Seneca Crane?

My body jolts abruptly. Even the mention of his name causes a painful lump to form in my throat. I need to play this carefully. I must be able to bedazzle the president with my talk of the stars, the beauty of the godly cosmos; however I cannot imply that they're better than all of the earth and its inhabitants for fear of offending him. Not even if that's what I believe. I can almost feel the nightlock berries blistering my throat.

I reach a sizable pair of doors, extending halfway up the walls and painted a cold white. The paint feels smooth like ice and in no way shows any signs of wear. I imagine briefly that I'm stroking the ice caps of Mars. In that dream I'm alone. No 'aliens' as conspiracy theorists of the past used to stupidly suggest. Just myself, in silence, shadowed in a peaceful darkness. My eyes crack open, snapping me awake from my unachievable bliss. I look at the door handle. For a moment I consider knocking but my enthusiastic side boils with adrenalin, surging through my arm to my hand, which forcefully grabs the handle, shoving open to door. I don't flinch, even when my mind braces for a harsh scolding, or worse two muscled hands shoving me back through to the other side of the door, eliminating my one chance. Instead however, on the other side of the room President Snow sits alone at his desk, no bodyguards or the like, reading a book. A few seconds pass with myself simply standing in awe whilst his eyes run over the last few lines of the page. He then snaps the book shut and places it gently on the desk. His eyes direct up to me, and with a comforting smile he speaks.

"Ah, Miss Daze, please come and have a seat" he says, gesturing at the chair on the other side of the desk.

I nod, unable to muster any words, nervously shuffling over to sit down. When sat, I can see the title of the book he is reading: 'The Infinite Cosmos'. I suggested that book to him. I'm impressed. He seems to catch me looking as he speaks again.

"Ah yes, I must thank you for that suggestion, I found that book quite fascinating, I can see why it is you love the stars so much"

I blush at the compliment, since I have never received one before for my interests.

"Th-thank you sir"

"I found one part particularly fascinating"

"Oh?"

"One such passage that I had just read as you entered. The author has mentioned as an end-note that" he picks up the book and flicks to the last page "of the millions of stars in the sky, of the intricacy of the ever-expanding universe enveloping the earth we inhabit, it's any wonder how humanity thinks we are of any real significance. It is not us that affects the workings of space and time, so what made us think we could conquer it?' We should accept our place on earth under our master and simply lie down, crane our neck's skyward and appreciate the smallest portion of the sky's beauty we've been allowed to catch a glimpse of"

He puts the book back down.

"I can assume you follow a similar philosophy?" he asks.

"Yes sir. I believe that not enough people respect the abstruse beauty of the universe. They're all too preoccupied with themselves and a small radius of what occurs around them"

"I'm glad you think you think that way Miss Daze, this is exactly why I hired you as my new head game-maker, you have a vision that my previous occupants of the position lacked"

He leans closer to me, as though he were sharing a secret unworthy of the ears of any others.

"The nation is blind Miss Daze, they do not understand the power that looms over them, they think they can fight what is beyond their reach, it is why I had district fourteen established"

He turns to look me straight in the eye.

"Miss Daze, I am giving you the opportunity to make these fools realise how insignificant their lives are. Bring them the stars my dear, and with them the crushing death of a thousand planets"

My whole body is trembling, not with fear but with anticipation.

Bring them the stars? I'll bring ten thousand for each singular tribute. Then we'll see who thinks they still matter.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, well, after this it should be the reapings! Or a third prologue to allow for tribute introductions, however I still need tributes guys so if you're interested then have a look on my profile for the tribute form and story info, you can submit up to 2 tributes (pm only). I can't wait to see what you guys have to offer!<strong>

**Feel free to share this story as well so we get enough tributes to start for real.**

**Anyway a couple of questions about the chapter:**

_**1) What do you think of Starlet?**_

_**2) What do you think of the chapter as a whole?**_

_**3) Random Question-What's your favourite planet?**_

**Anyway thanks very much for reading :)**


	3. Final Tribute List

D1

Female-Aria Sacen (Kkfanatic22)

Male-Lucari Palace (TomChameleonSoul)

D2

Female-Demitra Alexina Valere (GlimmerIcewood)

Male-Andras Blake (MasksAndKnives)

D3

Female-Lilith Clearwater (Call Me Shadow)

Male-Cyber Sparks (ZTEBladeCM11)

D4

Female-Myuki Akemi (Princess Emiii)

Male-Danix Tide (Asgardian Grizzly)

D5

Female-Zacharie Denim (JabberJay Ink)

Male-Edward 'Blade' Wilkins (MasksAndKnives)

D6

Female-Violet Mott (Axe Smelling God)

Male-Nash Fulton (SPACE MAN OH SPACE MAN)

D7

Female-Kauri Cypress (TheBlanc)

Male-Wyatt Merona (VBallPanda)

D8

Female-Raima Pressec (Faye177)

Male-Tiru Aida (Blue Eyes Arch Angel)

D9

Female-Aveline Mist Serephina (FangirlEvelyn)

Male-Kline Arva (TomChameleonSoul)

D10

Female-Tierza Mae (TheWritress002)

Male-Holland Lynch (Dead Language)

D11

Female-Hermione Westeria (xSakura-Blossomsx)

Male-Wren Johnson (DaughterofApollo7)

D12

Female-Spayrk Noir (DaughterofApollo7)

Male-Clarette Avril (JabberJay Ink)

D13

Female-Ashlynn Ember Theeyara (Nightmares Are Dreams Too)

Male-Kerogan Shale (Dead Language)

D14

Female-Rein Waters (ZTEBladeCM11)

Male-Jason Scythe (grimbutnotalways)

* * *

><p><strong>So there's the tribute list! <strong>

**First I'd like to apologise. I realise many of your tributes are not in your intended districts. I didn't have many submissions in the end so I had to work with what I had. I tried to accommodate for each tribute as best I could, but if there any major issues then be sure to message me.**

**I want to thank everyone though for their wonderful submissions that make this story possible.**

**A blog is available at this link: **** rustand stardust games. .uk / (take out all the spaces)**

**It's also available on my profile so please check it out and be sure to answer these questions:**

_**1) Who are your favourite/least favourite tributes based on the blog? who are you excited to see?**_

_**2) Random Question- If you could design a species of alien, what would they look like? go wild with your answers!**_

_**As for my answer, they look vaguely humanoid, with translucent green skin and swirly insides that look kind of like jelly. They ride bio-boards, which looks like hoverboards that are made form the jelly-like flesh of their body.**_

_**Oh and as for last chapter's question, my favourite planet is Jupiter, since it's the most beautiful to me.**_


	4. Reapings Part One

'_Lines in the sky, calling me out, calling me out'_

_*A Guide to Marine Life by Falling Up*_

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 1<strong>

**~Maxim Fabii~**

I don't know what I was expecting when I was selected to be the escort for district one on the birth of the new games. Maybe a part of me expected something a little more…glamorous. It's only been two years since the unmentionable event occurred, but it seems like the wonder of this place just…disappeared. Year by year this was by far my favourite district. It embodied the excitement, the glamour, the prestige of the games. Their tributes were willing, always poised on stage with all the beauty of a hero's statue. For district people they were admirable, but somewhere along the line they lost themselves and I don't know whether I find it pitiful or disappointing.

I sit as they gather; picking at the button of my bronze coloured suit, then fiddling with the frames of my glasses, then back to the button in a vicious cycle of boredom. Normally there would be noise, beautiful sights, something to distract us. This year only a few decorations are hung with some care along the walls and pillars of the stage and its grounds. Other than that the place seems quite dead. The people swarm in with a lack of enthusiasm and grace reminiscent of an outlier district. I might as well have been in one of them. Or perhaps not, this place may seem gloomy but at least I don't run the risk of being slandered or worse, shot. Sigh, I suppose I should be grateful really. I just feel sorry for whatever poor sap was assigned to District Fourteen.

After what feels like an eternity they have all found their places among the crowd, waiting attentively for the reapings to begin. A heavy sigh escapes my lungs. I take my time to respond, I take my time to respond, carefully pushing myself up from the chair though my short walk to the microphone shows more grace than any young person below me. I cough once to catch their attention. Most don't even bother to spare a glance, but some snap to attention with a familiar ferocity. Ha, maybe there are still some hot-blooded careers left in this pack. Still, no matter who they are they all receive my detached glare of judgement. With a ruffle of my moustache I speak with the utmost eloquence into the microphone.

"Good day to you tributes and welcome to the revival of the hunger games, continuing with the 76th games, I am your host Maxim Fabii and it is finally time again for us to select one brave young man and one brave young lady to compete and bring honour to your district"

The word 'honour' creates a whiplash of disgusted looks among several in the crowd. Nonetheless I brush it off.

"Lets us begin with the ladies"

I don't spend much time on choosing a name. Besides, the significance of the chosen name in usually nil, since there is always someone to step up in their place. Still, I attempt to read it with some enthusiasm.

"Aria Sacen"

A silence sweeps over the crowd as no-one volunteers in her place, thus confirming my doubts and disappointment. From somewhere near the front an average but formidable looking young lady walks up to the stage. The look on her face may not read excitement, but a strange serenity as though she has accepted the situation without argument. As she stands beside me a couple of people cheer softly, to which she nods with a smile. Though admirable her calm attitude is still boring to me. I swiftly move on to selecting a boy's name. Though I'm expecting a similar turnout I still do not bother taking long to pick out a slip.

"Graph-"

"I volunteer!"

Thank god, some actual excitement. The boy who yelled out immediately storms his way through the crowd, pushing away smaller boys to clear a path for himself. He waves and blows kisses to the crowd as he steps up to the stage, grinning with clear enjoyment of the attention. Now this, this right here is what district one is supposed to be like. I flash him my own grin, holding the microphone between the two of us.

"And who might you be young man?"

"I'm Lucari Palace, your next victor" he scoffs, folding his arms defiantly. Oh yes I like him.

I chuckle and turn back to the crowd.

"Well, there you have it, your tributes for the 76th games, Aria Sacen and Lucari Palace, happy hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favour"

The nod and go to shakes hands. Though they make eye contact nothing connects. The warm eyes of the girl and the cold eyes of a potential killer. Such beautiful conflict sparks a little happiness inside my tired heart. I may just enjoy this job after all.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 2<strong>

**~Valeria Numida~**

I am quite literally cowering behind the closest peacekeeper right now out of actual fear for my life. I got all well and excited when I was given the job of escort. I thought I'd get to go somewhere pretty, like District Seven or District One. Stupid lucky Maxim. I don't care how 'boring' he thinks that place is I'd still much rather be there than here. When I was given the notice though that I was to go to District Two I swear my heart skipped a beat. I don't know a lot about what happened during 75 or how the districts rebuilt last year because I don't really like watching boring news shows. One of the things I do remember gossiping about though was how District Two had come to be quite rebellious. I'd even heard about one story where some capitol officials were ganged up on and beaten by a group of extremist thugs!

Ugh, even the very thought that I might get beaten mercilessly makes me want to crawl deep into my fluffy dress and pretend I'm not here. I draw in a deep breath though and suck up my fear for a moment to glance from behind the burly peacekeeper to see how the preparations are going. In the crowd below loud, intimidating conversations are taking place. A couple of fights break out that are swiftly broken up by the peacekeepers that seem to line every inch of the grounds. Even up here it's like every official has their own personal bodyguard. I look to my left at the other officials, to which I yelp when I meet with the beastly eyes of the mayor. My eyes tear sharply away from his and back to the calm white back of this peacekeeper who, compared to this lot, is like my protective cuddly polar bear. He's got a voice as deep as one too as he mumbles to me.

"Hey, isn't it about time you started?"

"Huh? Oh right, yeah…" I answer reluctantly, shuffling out from behind him. He follows me over to the microphone which at the very least gives me the confidence to speak.

"H-hello there District Two, I am Valeria Numida and welcome to the 76th games, which the preside-"

"GET ON WITH IT" someone screams from the crowd. My throat runs dry, the blood rushing from my face to my increasing heartbeat, fear enveloping me once again. I gulp and let my shaking hands pick out a slip from the girl's bowl, though before I even get a chance to speak someone calls out from the crowd.

"I volunteer!"

A girl with unnerving confidence strides alone to the stage, her head held high, determination locked into her pretty features. Once on stage she stares at me seriously, a hint of impatience in her tapping foot. The words I want get jumbled somewhere in the back of my throat, to which she sighs and takes the microphone for herself.

"My name is Demitra Alexina Valere, I shall be your female tribute" she announces confidently, facing the crowd. She hands back the microphone which I take with shaking hands. I daren't speak still so I move straight to choosing a boy's name; although the split second my fingers touch the bowl there's another loud call from the crowd, same as before.

"I volunteer"

The boy who called out strides to the stage with a rushed walk like he couldn't waste a second. He wastes no time at all, when reaching the stage, not even waiting for me to offer him the microphone. Instead he forcefully grabs it from me, gruffly announcing his name "I'm Andras Blake" then dropping it on the floor. I hastily scramble to pick, but once on my knees I realise they and everyone else are all staring straight me, each one of their eyes screaming unheard accusations. It becomes too much. My quickened heartbeat pounds like a hammer in my ears, my vision blurred. My mind screams back to them, pleas to be spared. Please, not me, I'm sorry, it's not my fault this happened to you, spare me, spare me, spare me-

The blur comes into focus from a single, warm touch on my shoulder. The peacekeeper who stood by me before looks down at me, not accusingly but with a look of mutual understanding.

"It's about time you wrapped things up" he whispers. I sniffle and nod, my legs shaking as I stand up. I take one breath and say my last few words with a forced smile.

"Your tributes, Demitra Alexina Valere and Andras Blake. May the odds be ever in you favour"

Once spoken my smile fades at the sight of the two confident tributes shaking hands. I still have a whole journey yet to survive.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 3<strong>

**~Vibius Murena~**

All that fuss and hassle with the higher-ups just to be here in District Three, despite everything it could have cost me, was totally worth it. A long time have I admired the glorious technology that District Three has had to offer. Of course, it pales in comparison to what the capitol has to boast, but still to develop what they do with the resources we allow them to have is truly inspirational. The icing the cake is that the news I have heard over the past year during the development phase post-75 is really true. Not only did District Three rebuild its glorious technological empire, they took it one step further and created a computerised heaven for tech enthusiasts like myself. Was it any wonder I left my job as an assistant scientist to be here?

I can barely sit still in my seat on stage. The setting around me is adorned with bright, beautiful neon lights attached to sturdy wires winding around whatever they can. The various pieces of common tech used by every other person, though they can be found in other districts, are just that bit more advanced to suggest an elite mastering of the craft. I swear, the way I'm gawking at everything I must look like an excited little child to everyone else, despite being thirty four. I just can't help it though. I even dedicated my outfit to the district. My suit is a fitting shade of neon green and orange just like their lights. My excitement also fits right in with the atmosphere of the district. Everyone I can see is in high spirits, chatting and enthusing about the return of the games just like me. I find I just can't wait anymore and burst out of my seat to the microphone.

"Hello District Three! My name is Vibius Murena and I am honoured to be here to host for the revived 76th hunger games! Ah I'm just so excited, let's just start the reapings already, ladies first!"

I stick my hand in the bowl, forcefully pulling out a slip which causes others to spill with it.

"Arya Clearwater!" I announce with my loudest voice.

"I volunteer!" someone yells almost immediately. Ooh a volunteer, so they're that developed now that they can afford volunteers, how exciting!

I scan the crowd for the girl who yelled out, but no-one is moving.

"Come on dear, where are you?"

Eventually some people disperse around a pretty young lady with striking blue hair towards the middle of the crowd. Two peacekeepers intervene to escort the young lady. She seems a bit stiff when she walks but once she's beside me and I give her a little hug and a smile out of reassurance.

"What a pretty young girl, what's your name"

"Lilith Clearwater" she replies quietly.

"Ooh same surname, so was that your sister then?"

She nods.

"Alright then, what an exciting twist this is, wonder what we'll get with the boys?" I giggle, and then reach for the boy's bowl.

"Electo Bim"

"I volunteer!"

Again? District Three sure is amazing!

"Another one? Great, come on up boy!"

From out the crowd a boy emerges. His face is a mix of confidence and something dark. I get a strange sense from him, but I'm not going to let it ruin my day. I pull him close when he's on stage and smile as much as I can, hoping he'll get the message.

"Hello there, and what's your name?"

"Cyber Sparks" he says, putting some emphasis on the last name. It seems a little strange again, but as I said it's not going to ruin my day so I wave it off for now. Besides, I'll have plenty of time in the future to learn about my tributes. I take a step back so the two of them are in the spotlight.

"District Three, may I present your tributes for the 76th Hunger Games, Lilith Clearwater and Cyber Sparks, thank you for letting me be here for this wonderful experience, happy hunger games my friends and may the odds be ever in your favour"

I nod at the two tributes, who look at each other and shakes hands mutually. I sense no tension between them which makes me happy. Still, I suppose this happy charade of mine can't last forever. After all, I've got a girl who seems reluctant and boy with something to hide. That can wait until we're back in the capitol though.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 4<strong>

**~Ozias Taro~**

Pathetic, all of them. To think a place of prosperity could crumble so easily under the weight of its own arrogance and self-righteousness. Internally the matter stirs deep laughter that surfaces only as a chuckle. District Four…I used to have the utmost respect for this place. It used to utilise its beauty and prevalent resources to its advantage, gaining our favour for the longest time and in turn producing some of the most beloved victors of our time. That is, until one decided to completely screw up the chances of all that for future generations; the traitor that is Finnick Odair. The very mention of his name is a joke to me. He could have had it all. No, he did have it all yet foolishly threw it away because he just had to have more. If you ask me he's a greedy little pig that deserved to be slaughtered. All his precious people he was trying to 'save' are just little piglets waiting for the chop.

They're huddled together below me now, surrounded on every side by peacekeepers. Many hold another, siblings and friends and the loners look to the floor, shrinking into themselves as though they could pretend they're not here. The whole scene reminds me more of sheepdogs holding in the livestock if you will. It's a hilarious image, one that ruptures a louder chuckle from deeper in my throat. The mayor glances me an unimpressed look but I don't care. I just glare back to which he shrinks into his chair, eyes now avoiding mine. Ha, at least he knows his place now. Wouldn't want any more rebellious disruptions now, would we?

I look back over the crowd. Once they all seem sufficiently scared and quiet I decide to take to the microphone to begin the ceremony. I cough once to catch their attention. Utter silence sweeps over the crowd. Not a single murmur is heard. I smirk.

"Well hello there District Four, I am Ozais Taro and I welcome you to the revival of the hunger games! This should be an interesting year indeed, so shall we forgo the formalities and get started?"

No cheers or sounds of any kind. How dull, but still this feeling of control is delectable indeed.

"Ladies first"

I reach for the girl's bowl, taking my time to select a slip, eventually choosing one from the very bottom. I read it out with enthusiasm.

"Miyuki Akemi"

A dull moment passes without movement. No-one volunteers, much to my disappointment but I suppose that is better for their sakes. Any potential rebels like before could be disastrous.

Eventually a few older girls disperse around one young lady whose head is firmly fixed in the direction in front of her. A couple peacekeepers encourage her away from the crowd and to the stage. She complies, all the while her face a blank slate, except for her eyes that burn with a fire directed straight through the camera lens. Her passive defiance concerns me, but for the sake of appearances I ignore it for the time being. One she is beside me on stage, her eyes still directed forward and not once at me, I continue.

"Alright, and now for the men"

I takes as long as I did before, selecting once again a name from the bottom.

"Danix Tide"

Again, no volunteers but there is less hesitation this time in the tribute coming forward. A tall, strong boy comes forward from the front of the crowd. There's a sense of intimidation emanating from the way he walks to the stage, his face laced with a smirk that signals danger. At first to me it seems like this boy still has some career blood, but once he's closer to move I notice a slight, almost unnoticeable shaking in the corner of his smirk. Is he hiding fear perhaps? Nerves?

Whatever it is the masks they both wear are beginning to irritate me. I look hard at them both and scoff. I just want to end this quickly before I grow weary of this place.

"There you have it, your tributes for the 76th hunger games, Miyuki Akemi and Danix Tide, happy hunger games and may the odds be ever your favour"

My voice drips with clear sarcasm at the last remark. As though I would care greatly if either of these two were to win. Well, who knows actually. As I watch them both shake hands I'm still curious about the masks they both. Perhaps District Four can still impress me after all.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 5<strong>

**~Tanaquil Lynix~**

I've always lived for the drama. My blood boils with adrenaline every second of my life. It longs for the excitement, the danger, the destructive beauty of life. It's no wonder really. As a child I've grown up watching the hunger games year by year with my fanatic parents. It's that which as most certainly shaped my interests and personality. But now this year of all years my dangerous desires have been granted in the most fantastical of ways. Not only have I been selected to be an escort for the games, giving me the opportunity to experience the behind the scenes buzz for myself, but in the year of the revival post-75, and in all places District Five, an active participant in said rebellion and the literal district of power. I seriously feel like my heart and brain are pounding so fast they could burst out my chest! Oh, like the 68th games where that tribute's chest exploded because he couldn't diffuse that bomb in time. That was my favourite year.

It's a little disappointing though that everyone else doesn't seem as excited as me. Well, Vibius understood me but he's back in District Three right now. Instead I'm stuck with a miserable old cow of a mayor, sitting on her fat bottom and not paying attention to me. I want to scream she's that irritating. Nonetheless I focus on the potential tributes. Many of them are so young and so energetic which gets me fired up. I heard there was a significant baby boom several years ago, so they quite a young population now. Aww they're all so adorable.

The fat cow beside me nods her head as a signal to begin. I happily oblige and leap from my chair to the microphone.

"Hello District Five, I am so honoured to be here, my name is Tanaquil Lynix and l promise to make this year the most exciting one yet!" I squeal, pumping my fist in the air. There's no response but I don't care, I'm having fun.

"Alright then, let's kick this off with ladies first!"

I accidentally spill a few as I choose the first name.

"Zacharie Denim!"

I kind of expect silence again, but instead I'm treated to an explosion of desperate yelling. Two girls from midway in the crowd argue. One appears to pleading to the other, though the latter is shaking their head. I can't quite make out all the words, but I hear 'volunteer' and 'no'. Seems someone is trying get out of their place as tribute. Suddenly and without warning one girl strikes the other across the face. The sharp sound of it echoes across to the stage. I'm speechless, not with shock but with thrill. This, this right here is what I'm talking about! Tense, raw drama and action! I'm so glad I'm here. The girl that I assume is Zacharie is dragged to the stage by peacekeepers and placed beside me. She huffs and doesn't look at me. No matter.

"Well, that was certainly exciting! And now for the boys"

My hands shakes with adrenaline, making it difficult to choose just one name. I let several fall to the floor.

"Edward Wilkins!"

I take in a deep breath on anticipation, waiting for something to happen. Alas, it seems my expectations were too high. There is no commotion like before. Silence ensues for a brief moment until a tall, pale skinny boy moves so unbearably slowly from the crowd. Not only is he quiet too, but makes no sound whatsoever aside from a shallow breath. His face is a blank canvas, revealing no sort of emotion. It frustrates me deeply. People like that with sort of sense of identity or excitement are just pointless wastes of space. After what seems like forever he is finally beside me on stage. I try to smile at him but it passes right over his head, like I told a severely unfunny joke. I can tell this guy is going to be no fun. No matter, no matter though. I wave it off in my mind and remember why I'm here and what's still to come.

"Very well then, your tributes for the 76th games, Zacharie Denim and Edward Wilkins, happy hunger games to all of you, and may the odds be ever in your favour! Now shake hands!" I squeal, pumping my fist into the air again. I look proudly at my tributes. Zacharie extends a hand to Edward, so just stares at it like she just handed him a rock. I give up.

"Come on, let's just go"

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 6<strong>

**~Iunia Vestalis~**

It's anyone's guess as to why I'm here. I mean, it's not exactly like I'm the most stand-out person in the capitol. I don't' dress as fancy as everyone else. I'm not as beautiful as everyone else. I'm just a quiet lady with a high IQ that keeps herself to herself. It's not like I'm shy or anything I just prefer to observe life from the side-lines. I only applied for the role of escort because of the pay really, and I suppose because I rather enjoy everything that embodies the Hunger Games. I never quite expected to actually receive the role. There are so many more spotlight stealers that by all means would serve this role better. Then again, perhaps I should try thinking about this logically. Considering the 75 incident, which did involve the contributions of some capitol members, such as that District Twelve escort Effie Trinket, it is likely President Snow did not want anyone who posed too much of a risk or sympathetic connection with the tributes. Myself, I do not make human connections out of choice. Humanity is far more interesting when on the other side of the glass. Still though, you would think they would want someone that is somewhat enthusiastic to please the audiences.

Ah, now I understand. District Six isn't exactly the most interesting of districts but unlike the dull-minded public someone of my intelligence can appreciate the intelligence and intricacies a seemingly bland district like this has to offer. Truth be told I am quite fascinated by the culture here; a people heavily reliant on transportation by any means. I saw many a tribute today arrive on bikes, roller-skates, skateboards and several other unique inventions I have not seen before.

Sigh, I lean back in my chair and ponder these thoughts, though not for very long as I am interrupted suddenly by a peacekeeper who informs me that all the tributes are gathered. I thank and dismiss him. I rise from my chair gracefully, brushing off my simple orange dress before speaking.

"My name is Iunia Vestalis and I welcome you District Six to the revival of the 76th Hunger Games which ensures to be an exciting and memorable year indeed" I begin, trying to emphasise some enthusiasm. The crowd doesn't follow my tone.

"Let us begin with the ladies"

My fingers stroke the side of the bowl, eyes carefully scanning for the perfect slip. I eventually draw one that is sticking out from the side.

"Violet Mott"

What a pretty name. My careful eyes scan the crowd for the face that matches the name though there is no need. Several screams and shouts of "no!", "please!", "someone, volunteer!" erupt from somewhere among the girls. No sympathy is shown as several of the girls disperse slowly around a young blonde. Peacekeepers intervene quickly when she refuses to move, one of them slinging her over their shoulder dragging her to the stage despite the passionate kicking on their chest. Violet is set down on the stage beside me. She no longer screams or lashes out, but tears stream furiously down her cheeks, sobs choking out of her mouth. I watch her closely and curiously, feeling confused at the tightening in my chest. It sure is a lot different watching it up close. I shake my head though and continue.

"Now for the boys"

My eyes take longer this time to scan for the perfect slip, but one slightly crooked one at the top stands out.

"Nash Fulton"

Nash is a lot harder to find. Even my perfect eyes cannot find him amongst the rabble, though amidst the silence my acute hearing is able to pick up the mature voice of a male teen somewhere far back. Apologies are murmured, I assume to friends or family. Eventually the peacekeepers drag out an awkward looking boy who they escort to the stage, his head low and his body withdrawn into himself. Once closer I get a better look of him, though I wish I hadn't. The cold distance in his eyes is all t familiar and unsettling. Is that how I appear to others?

The thought of it becomes too much; perhaps it is best to quickly wrap things up.

"May I present your tributes for District Six, Violet Mott and Nash Fulton, happy hunger games, may the odds be ever in your favour"

I shut my mouth for the final moment of the day after that. Blood rushes to my head, dizzying me further with images of tears and emotionless eyes. I should have stayed on the side-lines.

* * *

><p><span><strong>District 7<strong>

**~Vionnete Mulva~**

I breathe in deep the wonderful smells of nature all around me. I stretch my arms wide to allow to sun to soak into every square inch of bare skin it can. It'd a good thing I wore such a short, loose-fitting dress today. It may not be extravagant but who needs fabricated luxury when the world is filled with such natural beauty? Certainly not moi, that's for sure. Given the chance I'd be running the forests naked if I could, bathed in natural wonder. Sadly though as far as my friends let me have my 'hippie' ways they draw the line at public nudity. I suppose I'll just have to be grateful for what I have right now. I mean, even though we are outside the town hall, there are still trees lining the outside and flowers of all kinds decorated in all manners across the stage. It's so much more beautiful than District Seven normally looks on tv; it's like they're actually putting more effort into it. Oh, maybe it's because it's the revival of the games, oh and they're just so super excited because they missed it so much like me? Oh this is perfect; I love being here!

There's a lot of loud chatter amongst the crowd. They all seem so excitable that I feel bad to need to interrupt them. However, the mayor places a hand on my shoulder and flashes me a charming grin. I swoon; he's such a handsome man. Aaah I'm getting too excited, I gotta start now!

I practically leap to the microphone. A smile spreads across my lips at the sight of roses twining around the stand. Suddenly I feel so special. I feel at home.

"Helllllooo District Seven, I am so very happy to be here! My name is Vionette Mulva, but just call me Vi, anyway welcome very much to revival of the 76th games, I'm sure it's going to be a great year!"

A few people clap and cheer, sending shivers of happiness through my pretty little head.

"Anyway, I'm so excited and so are you so let's start with the ladies!" I squeal. My excitement translates into impatience. I choose the first slip I see and read it out immediately.

"Emmelie Bracken!"

"I volunteer" someone yells out with calm confidence. I'm so taken surprise I actually jump back a step. Laughing off my flustered reaction I sheepishly take back the microphone "oh, a volunteer? Come up here then dear"

From amongst the middle of the crowd a young, dark-skinned girl emerges and again I am taken with surprise. She is not what I was expecting at all. She stands somewhat tall and more muscular than most girl I've seen in outlier districts. I know District Seven has a hard labour industry, but still this is unexpected. As she walks I notice many others she passes are the same, glaring at her with the same complex determined neutrality on their faces. I try not to let it get to me. This is good, isn't it? Means I have a strong tribute on my hands. When she reaches the stage I encourage her close to the microphone.

"Well, that was surely unexpected, what's your name dear?"

"Kauri Cypress" she answers bluntly.

"Wonderful, shall we move on to the boys then?" I reply with enthusiasm and a little nervousness. My fingers take longer to grab a slip this time.

"Wyatt Merona!"

Things aren't executed quite so cleanly this time. A commotion of some sorts breaks out among the boys, involving a small group that are rapidly given space by their peers. One boy appears to be holding back another, his hand gripped around his mouth. Both are staring at a smaller boy who stares back in distress. The scuffle is quickly broken up by peacekeepers. One interrogates the younger boy and, after coming to some sort of conclusion, adjourn to the stage. I give the young boy a hug once he's beside me.

"You must be Wyatt then?"

He nods, saying nothing.

"Do you mind telling me what that was about down there?" I ask curiously.

He stops to think, but then shakes his head vigorously, refusing to answer. I sigh but keep on smiling. Oh well, I'm sure he'll tell me later. For now, I have to unfortunately wrap up this ceremony, as much as I would love to stay.

"Well, there you have it, your tributes Kauri Cypress and Wyatt Merona! Unfortunately we must end here for now, but happy hunger games to you all and may the odds be ever in your favour! Now shake hands!"

I watch my two precious tributes closely as they shake, shaking myself inside with anticipation. I have the most wonderful feeling this is going to a special journey indeed.

* * *

><p><strong>First things first let me apologise for the lateness of this chapter. Lately I've been very low on energy, motivation and my overall mood has been pretty low. Getting back to this though has really helped and I plan to be more consistent with future chapters. If I ever am taking a while with any fanfic be sure to pm me a poke to make sure I'm still alive XD<strong>

**Anyway thanks to everyone who is still sticking around to read this, and for anyone who is reading my other syot 100th Games: Image is Everything I'm currently working on the next chapter for that too.**

**Anyway,so there's the first batch of reapings! The next chapter will be districts 8-14 and then finally start with the capitol chapters!**

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and coming up with all the escorts and their quirky personalities but I'd like to know what you think, so here's some questions to answer:**

_**1) What did you think of the overall chapter?**_

**_2) Who were your favourite/least favourite escorts? They'll be appearing again in future so I'd love to know!_**

**_3) What tributes stood out most? Who seems strong/weak?_**

**_4) Random Question-What are some of your favourite video games? If you have a lot do a top 5 or something, mine would be (in no particular order)_**

**_1-The World Ends With You (fantastic DS game)_**

**_2-all Pokemon games_**

**_3-Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (I get to be Gambit)_**

**_4-Animal Crossing/Tomodachi Life_**

**_5-Alice: The Madness Returns_**

**_Anyway, thanks for reading!_**


End file.
